The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing during the summer of 1988 between an unnamed seedling (non-patented) and an unnamed seedling (non-patented). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following:
The seed parent is a grandiflora with yellow and red bi-colored flowers, while xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 is a yellow floribunda.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventors, by the following:
The pollen parent is a floribunda with amber yellow flowers, while xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 is a yellow floribunda.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Cold hardiness and disease resistance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors in the spring of 1989 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August, 1989. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULrebxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.